CatDog's Gold
"CatDog's Gold" is an episode in Season Three. In this episode CatDog and Lola builds a bee hive and lures bees to make honey. Characters present *Cat *Dog *Lola *Queen Bee *Bees *Bear *Mountain Goats Plot CatDog makes pancakes with Lola in their house. Lola shows Cat a genetically modified ostrich egg but Cat declines and eats pancakes. They eat pancakes but Dog quickly eats his food with a great fond of honey. Cat yells at him for having too much honey and tells him the fact that honey is not made by trees. Lola asks Dog that honey is made by bees and asking him that honey production can be done in the backyard. Dog runs out of honey with Cat seeking to receive more honey. CatDog and Lola handles a blueprint to build a beehive. The blueprint rolls Lola and it rolls to the ground. CatDog chases it to save her but fell to the ground. CatDog cuts a wooden board but the upper half of it fell on them. Dog drills on a wooden frame but he and Cat spins. Cat grabs on another frame and stops but the nail is not drilled properly and leaves CatDog tingling. After more work Lola pecks on the nails for the beehive. She finishes but is dizzy for flying around the building. Dogs paints the bee house with white paint but accidentally paints Lola as well. They are finished with the beehive but Cat wonders how they can get bees. Lola asks CatDog to follow her and chases a bee. They enter a dark cave but they found a bear and runs away from it. Lola and CatDog finds a beehive in a tree. Lola plans to move the bees to their hive by dressing up in bee suits and persuading them. As CatDog and Lola approach to the hive a swarm of bees and their queen appears. Lola persuades the queen bee by showing her a model of the bee hive she built. Agreeing with Lola, the bees move to the artificial hive. CatDog and Lola found the project a success and waited for a week. Not being taught to collect honey by Lola, Cat attempts to harvest but the bees stings CatDog and CatDog flees from them. The next scene Lola observes mountain goats on how the get on top of a mountain. CatDog appears with stings in their body and asks Lola for help. Lola asks them to use smoke on the bees. CatDog returns to get honey with a smoke machine. They smoked the bee hive with the bees sleeping. CatDog enters the bee hive and found a glob of honey. Dog takes off his mask and dives to the honey in his excitement. Cat collects the honey while Dog becomes stuffed from eating it. Cat asks Dog to collect more but Dog replies that he has enough. Cat accidentally wakes up the bees and they attack CatDog for stealing their honey. Lola returns back to CatDog's house and it is revealed that the bees took residence in CatDog's house. CatDog mines for honey in the bee hive. Dog thinks of this as a good idea and Cat wants a stinger in his bee suit. A bee whips Cat to discipline him to work faster. Trivia * The scene where Dog puts too much honey on his pancakes has a reference to The Bee-Deviled Bruin, a Looney Tunes episode. Gallery CatDog's Gold.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:2000